Various designs of motorcycle dynamic exhaust systems are known in the art. Typically, dynamic exhaust systems are utilized to alter the performance of the motorcycle's engine and/or the noise emissions from the motorcycle's engine. In a conventional dynamic exhaust system for a motorcycle, a valve is positioned in a muffler to define a restrictive flow path through the muffler, which may be utilized when it is desirable to decrease the noise emissions of the engine, and a less restrictive flow path, which may be utilized when it is desirable to increase the performance of the engine. The valve is typically moved to direct exhaust gases from the engine through either of the restrictive or less restrictive flow paths. An actuator that is responsive to engine vacuum is commonly utilized to actuate the valve, such that when engine vacuum is high, the actuator actuates the valve to direct the exhaust gases through the restrictive flow path of the muffler to quiet the engine. Also, when the engine vacuum is low, the actuator actuates the valve to direct the exhaust gases through the less restrictive flow path of the muffler to increase the performance of the engine.